PERVERT,Why Not !
by Ichie1004
Summary: "Summary : 4 Pria kaya nan tampan nan kece badai nan pervert tingkat akut ini sedang mencari cinta sejati dan jati diri mereka , berhasilkah ? .." Yunho, Changmin, HyukJae, Yoochun, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Junsu, dll.. Chap 2 Update
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : PERVERT,Why Not !

Warning : Typos, OOC, Alur tak menentu.

Rating : PG 17/ #Chapter 1

Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Lee Hyukjae, Park Yoochun, dll.

Genre : Comedy ~~

Author : Ichie1004

Disclaimer : Cast milik mereka sendiri.

A/N : Saya masih Newbie, jadi jika banyak kesalahan FF dibawah saya mohon maaf. ^_^

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ^^

Happy reading

Summary : 4 Pria kaya nan tampan nan kece badai nan pervert tingkat akut ini sedang mencari cinta sejati dan jati diri mereka , berhasilkah ?

~.~

"HYUNGGGGGG …" teriak namja tampan nan tinggi dikala fajar baru menampakan cahayanya diluar sebuah ruangan yang tertutup.

"Hyunggggg.. Yunho hyung bangun atau ku bakar apartemenmu ..!"

Pria tinggi bernama Changmin itu sepertinya suka sekali berteriak memamerkan power suaranya yang tinggi. Dia benar-benar tidak patah semangat menggedor-gedor pintu, berteriak hanya untuk membangunkan seorang pria yang dia panggil Yunho hyung itu.

"Yunho hyung, demi celana dalam Yoochun hyung kau harus bangun kalau tidak kau dan aku akan terlambat kesekolah .."

Tidak lama kemudian pintu kamar pria tampan,sexy,manly yang dipanggil Yunho itupun terbuka menyembulkan sebuah tubuh yang hanya dibalut handuk putih nan polos yang setia betengger dipinggang Yunho.

"Kau tidak lelah hampir setiap hari berteriak seperti itu,Changminie ..!"

"Hyung! Tidak ada pertanyaan cepat ganti bajumu kita harus segera berangkat atau kita akan terlambat .."

"Kau bisa berangkat duluan naik taksi kalau kau mau .."

"Mwo ! Changmin pria tampan nan elegan ini harus naik taksi ? sepertinya sebentar lagi kau akan sakit jiwa hyung ..!"

Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya. Mengingat semua tingkah Changmin tidak akan ada habisnya sama seperti menghitung seluruh DVD yadong milik kedua sahabatnya yang lain Yoochun juga Eunhyuk. Yunho masuk kekamarnya menuju kesebuah lemari besar berwarna hitam kelam. Changmin hanya mengekor melihat apa yang dilakukan hyung-nya.

"HYUNGG ..!"

"Omo, kau mengagetkanku ! Waeyyo ?"

"Bukankah celana dalammu ukurannya L kenapa sekarang double L, Hyungg ! Apa 'itu'mu membesar ? Kau menggunakan produk apa ? kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ..!"

Changmin membelalakan matanya. Sambil menunjuk sebuah kain berbentuk segitiga berwarna hitam yang disebut celana dalam.

"Yakk ! Kau ..Jinjja !"

"Arra ! tidak usah membahasnya sekarang cepat bersiap kita hampir terlambat,hyung.."

Yunho kini sudah berbalut seragam sekolah tapi kesan manly pada pria berumur 18 tahun ini tetap terlihat menguar jika kita memandangnya dari sisi manapun. Changmin segera mengandeng tangan Yunho lebih tepatnya menarik tangan Yunho menuju sebuah mobil Hitam yang tampak sangat berkelas. Changmin bukan tidak punya mobil tapi dia lebih nyaman jika ikut bersama hyungnya menaiki mobil kelas dunia punya hyungnya satu ini.

Naram high school adalah sebuah sekolah ekslusif anak-anak yang lahir dari rahim seorang ibu yang bersuamikan pria-pria juga keluarga berpengaruh di Korea Selatan bahkan di Dunia. Dari seorang cucu mantan presiden Jerman yang menetap dikorea, anak perdana mentri korea, Keluarga kerajaan, sahabat dari anak seorang maddona pun ada , hingga anak dari pengusaha produk fashion nomor.1 di Korea bahkan dunia. Yunho dan Changmin adalah salah satunya juga kedua sahabatnya yang lain Eunhyuk juga Yoochun.

Jung Yunho adalah anak dari seorang pria baruh baya yang mempunyai hotel berbintang lima Ritz Calton yang tersebar dihampir seluruh Negara dengan jumlah mencampai 200 hotel belum lagi saham ayahnya yang hampir mencapai 40% disebuah perusaan yang bergerak dibidang elektronik Samsung. Kolektor mobil-mobil kelas dunia yang bahkan hanya ada satu didunia. Mempunyai satu agensi entertainment di AS yang menaungi artis sekelas Big Time Rush, One Direction, David Archuletta. Kalian bisa membayangkan sekaya apakah seorang Jung Yunho itu. Yunho tinggal disebuah apartemen nomor 1 dikorea selatan dengan pengamanan yang sangat ketat.

Shim Changmin anak seorang pria yang mempunyai sebuah perusahaan mobil kelas dunia Ferrari. Saham yang bertebaran diperusahaan-perusahaan terkemuka dunia sebut saja Bridgeston, Protton, Mitshubisi, Ducati. Seorang yang mempunyai 150 bisnis rumah makan kelas dunia yang tersebar di berbagai belahan dunia. Oh dear, kalian tidak salah membaca tapi memang itulah faktanya. Changmin juga tinggal diapartemen yang sama dengan Yunho bahkan bersebelahan dengan apartemen Yunho. Changmin 1221 sedangkan Yunho 1222

Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk anak dari seorang pria yang memiliki perusahaan didunia perfilman. Sebut saja bioskop-bioskop seperti XII dan 21. Yap, dua bioskop terkenal diseluruh dunia ini adalah milik dari ayah pria yang satu ini. Belum lagi 10 pertambangan emas yang sangat terkenal didunia. This true fact, itulah Lee Hyukjae kita. Eunhyuk memang tidak satu apartemen dengan Yunho maupun Changmin namun dia tinggal disebuah aprteman yang tidak kalah mewahnya dengan apartemen hyung dan dongsaengnya.

Park Yoochun anak dari seorang pria yang memiliki sebuah agensi terbesar Korea Selatan YGEntertaiment yang menaungi grup sekelas Big Bang juga 2NE1. President direktur perusahaan pertelevisian korea terbesar KBS. Yoochun-ah, betapa beruntung yang bisa memilikimu. Yoochun tinggal diapartemen yang sama dengan Eunhyuk hanya berbeda lantai saja Eunhyuk dilantai 11 Yoochun dilantai 12.

Mereka berempat bukannya tidak punya rumah. Jika kalian melihat rumaah mereka, mungkin otak kalian akan langsung mempunyai ide untuk merampok rumah yang dipenuhi dengan segala macam benda yang berharga itu. Orang tua mereka memang tidak tinggal dikorea. Orang tua Yunho menetap diLondon, orang tua Changmin yang tinggal diRoma, orang tua Eunhyuk yang menetap diPolandia, orang tua Yoochun yang menetap diHongkong. Tapi karena hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu mereka tidak pernah kesepian walaupun kadang rasa itu tetap ada.

Yunho dan Changmin memasuki halaman sekolah menuju kekelas mereka masing-masing.

"Hyung, aku duluan kekelas ne .. "

"Ne ..!"

"jangan tinggalkan aku seperti kemaren ya, hyung ..!Syukur masih ada mobil tebengan yang mengantarku pulang.."

"Arraseo ! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kau,tenang saja.."

Changmin tersenyum lalu berbelok arah ke kiri sedangkan Yunho berjalan terus menuju lantai 2 gedung sekolahnya. XII A adalah ruang yang dituju Yunho yang menjadi kelasnya selama 1 Tahun ini. Hari ini entah kenapa orang yang melewatinya memandang Yunho menyeringai. Yunho yang sadar dirinya adalah seorang yang terlewat terkenal hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mr. Perverttt …"

~.~

"To Be Continued or Fine ?"

Anyeonghaseo *keluardaribotol*.

Ichie beberapa bulan ini sibuk banget sampe ngak bisa mengepost lanjuta fic yg pertama HOPE *ngemut aspal*, dan malah post fic gaje satu ini hahaha :D. Fic diatas bener-bener imajinasi tak hingga ichie jadi jangan dipercaya ya reader .

Ini sebenernya hanya prolog semata, kalo ada yg review Ichie pasti lanjutin tapi kalo ngak ada Ichie ngak akan lanjutin deh *pundung diketek Jemma*. Kalo mau update cepet kalian bisa hubungi twitter ichie yooo :D

OK deh Ichie tunggu R.E.V.I.E.W-nya bow bareng G-Dragon xD


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : PERVERT,Why Not !

Warning : Typos, OOC, Alur tak menentu.

Rating : M *buatjagajaga* / #Chapter 2

Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Lee Hyukjae, Park Yoochun, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Kim Junsu, dll *menyusul*

Genre : Comedy, Friendship ~~

Author : Ichie1004

Disclaimer : Cast milik mereka sendiri.

A/N : Saya masih Newbie, jadi jika banyak kesalahan FF dibawah saya mohon maaf. ^_^

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ^^

Happy reading

Summary : 4 Pria kaya nan tampan nan kece badai nan pervert tingkat akut ini sedang mencari cinta sejati dan jati diri mereka , berhasilkah ?

~.~

"Mr. Perverttt …"

Teriak seorang namja yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Yunho. Lee Hyuk Jae atau kalian bisa panggil Eunhyuk. Yap, sahabat dari seorang Jung Yunho. Eunhyuk si Uke paling pervert diantara semua Uke yang ada diunia ini itu sih katanya. Yunho terdiam lalu berbalik menatap orang yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Waeyyo ?"

"Hyung ! Pesankan aku yang seperti punyamu ?"

"Mwoyya ..?"

"Aku tau kau itu sangat..sangat pervert tapi jangan menyombongkan dirilah,hyung ..!"

"Apa maksudmu, hyukkie .."

"Ituu .."

Eunhyuk menunjuk seseuatu dibelakang Yunho. Yunho mengikuti arah tunjuk Eunhyuk dan ternyata saudara-saudara boxer nan indah milik Yunho terlihat tanpa ada penghalangnya sama sekali.

"Aishh, Changminnie awas kau ..!"

Yunho menahan emosinya yang mulai menguar dari dirinya. Eunhyuk yang meilhat itu sedikit demi sedikit mengambil langkah mundur. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang beraura hitam.

~.~

Bel tanda Istirahat sudah berbunyi menandakan seluruh siswa dan siswi keluar untuk menikmati makanan dikantin atau sekedar berkeliling sekolah melakukan aktifitas mereka. Termasuk 4 namja tampan yang dikenal sangat pervert Yunho,Changmin,Yoochun,juga Eunhyuk yang berjalan santai dengan gaya cool dan jiwa pervert yang bisa dilihat walaupun hanya melihat wajah mereka saja.

"Hyung ..! Mianhae aku tak akan mengulangnya lagi, Hyung ..Jebbal"

"Ani, ini hukuman karena seenaknya kau membuat hyung malu .."

"Kau punya malu, hyung .."

Yoochun tiba-tiba mencetuskan sebuah kata yang membuat Yunho mendelik tajam pada Yoochun.

"Arra..Arra.. sudah lupakan masalah kalian ! Changmin-ah kalau Yunho tidak mau mentraktirmu kali ini aku yang akan mentraktirmu .."

"Jinnja hyung ..!"

"Ne .. kau mau tau tidak aku punya sesuatu yang baru .."

Eunhyuk yang asyik memakan bulgoginya tidak menghiraukan ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang berdebat.

"Pasti film yadong !"

"Yak ! Hyukkie dari mana kau tau bahkan aku tidak memberitahu clue-nya .."

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya.

"Bukankah kau akan seperti itu jika kau punya film yadong baru ..!"

"Ahh..!Benarkah segampang itu diketahui ..!"

"Yak kita sudah bersahabat sejak kita msih berbentuk janin bagaimana aku tak tau .."

4Namja yang berstatus pervert itu duduk dikantin sekolah dengan berhadapan. Changmin lalu pergi memesan berbagai jenis makanan untuknya juga untuk hyung-hyungnya. Changmin lalu beranjak kembali duduk bersama hyung-hyungnya.

"Itu video dengan gaya Itali,hyung ! Pasti hot sekali .."

Yoochun mengacungkan jempolnya. Saat membicarakan tentang film yadong yang baru didapatkannya.

"Pinjamkan aku,Chunnie .."

Eunhyuk mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Yoochun. Sambil menunjukan puppy eyes pada Yoochun.

"Aku belum menontonnya juga,Hyukkie ..!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menontonnya bersama saja .."

Yunho menatap Yoochun juga Eunhyuk yang ada dihadapannya. Yoochun maupun Eunhyuk memandang Yunho lalu menyeringai penuh misteri.

"Wah hyung ! jiwa pervertmu memang tak ada tandingannya .."

Changmin tersenyum pada Yunho yang ada disebelahnya. Sedangkan yang diberi senyum hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi sebentar ! itu untuk 17 tahun keatas kan, Chunnie.."

"Dimana-mana film yadong itu pasti untuk 17 tahun keatas .."

"Berarti kau tidak bisa ikut menonton .."

Yunho menaruh telunjuknya pada dahi Changmin. Changmin menatap Yunho kesal. Tapi yang ditatap seakan tidak peduli.

"Nanti kau akan kucopykan,Minnie .."

"Kau memang hyung terbaik .."

Changmin memberikan 2 jempol jari pada Yoochun. Mereka yang sedang asyik menggobrol tiba-tiba seperti kilat yang menyabar tepat di ubun-ubun, mereka terdiam memandang sesuatu yang berkilauan. Bukan lebih tepatnya memandang 3 manusia yang baru saja melewati tempat dimana mereka duduk. Yunho yang santai saja tiba-tiba ikut bingung dengan tampang wajah para sahabatnya yang fokus pada sesuatu. Tampang lucu bukan mungkin aneh bukan juga mungkin kasmaran tidak tapi wajah mereka lebih menimbulkan sebuah mimic pervert pikir Yunho.

Yunho mengikuti arah tuju yang dipandang Changmin,Eunhyuk juga Yoochun. Yang Yunho liat hanya 3 orang namja yang sedang duduk sambil meminum jus, baginya tidak ada yang special namun kenapa ketiga sahabatnya sampai memandang seperti itu.

"YAKK !"

Suara melengking Yunho tiba-tiba terdengar sangat keras hingga membuat ketiga sahabatnya memandangnya horror belum lagi pandangan seluruh siswa yang sedang makan juga 3 namja yang menjadi perhatian ketiga sahabatnya. Tapi Yunho tetap tidak peduli dengan pandangan itu.

"Hyung, jangan menganggetkanku !"

Changmin mengelus dadanya pelan, suara Yunho lumayan membuatnya jantungan.

"Yak, kalian sedang berfikir apa tentang 3 namja yang sedang kalian pandang tadi ?"

"Ani..yya ..!"

Eunhyuk langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah taman disamping kantin tersebut.

"Kalian suka pada mereka ya ?"

Yunho mendelik memandang ketiga sahabatnya yang sangat kelihatan gugup.

"Anni !"

Jawab Yoochun,Eunhyuk,Changmin bersamaan.

"Bukankah mereka itu Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Junsu juga Lee Donghae ?"

"Ne ! neaga wae, hyung ?"

Yoochun memandang hyung tertuanya didepannya dengan intens.

"Kau tau dari mana, hyung ?"

Kini Eunhyuk yang bertanya sambil memandang Yunho.

"Jangan-jangan Yunho hyung suka pada salah satu dari mereka ya, hyung"

Kini Changmin sudah menaruh mimic sebal pada Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil pada ketiga dongsaeng juga sahabatnya yang sedang menunggu sebuah jawaban darinya. Sebelum Yunho menjawab makanan yang dipesan Changmin pun datang dan membuat Yoochun,Eunhyuk,Changmin menghela nafas. Mereka akhirnya menikmati makanan mereka. Yunho memandang mereka dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Yah, siapa tidak kenal Kyuhyun,Donghae juga Junsu.

Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang sepertinya pendiam ini sebenarnya hampir menyerupai Changmin dalam hal usil ya mungkin 11, 12 sama Changmin. Dia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan nomor 1 yang bergerak dibidang pendidikan dunia. Juga perusahaan yang diakui UNESCO sebagai perusahaan yang sangat berpengaruh didunia pendidikan. Yunho tau Changmin mencintai pria satu ini. Demi apapun Yunho pernah melihat Changmin mengingau menyebut nama Kyuhyun dan menemukan celana Changmin basah setelahnya. Yunho pun tak tau apa yang sebenarnya dimimpikan Changmin tapi itulah kenyataannnya.

Kim Junsu, pria sok innocent itu sih menurut Yunho. Tampang anak kecil,imut juga manis itulah yang selalu tergambar dari seorang Junsu. Itulah yang membuat Yunho menjuluki Junsu pria sok innocent. Anak dari seorang pemilik perusahaan perminyakan di Timur Tengah jika ditanya sekaya apa ? kalian tau Paris Hilton ya kekayaannya bahkan mengalahkan wanita itu. Yunho juga tau Yoochun juga suka pada pria itu. Saat dia menginap di apartemen Yoochun, Yunho menemukan sebuah DVD yang bercover wajah Junsu diantara film-film yadong Yoochun. What is that ? sebuah film yadong yang diedit memakai wajah Yoochun juga Junsu. Yunho tau Yoochun mungkin sudah gila karena Junsu.

Lee Donghae, pria yang sangat dikenal oleh Yunho ini adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang perhotelan yang terbesar di Dubai juga Arab Saudi juga jasa penerbangan yang sangat dikenal perusahaannya di Rusia. Salah satu investor tetap diperusahaan ayah Yunho. Donghae memang pria idaman bagi Eunhyuk bayangkan saja, puluhan poto naked Donghae Eunhyuk memilikinya entah dia dapat darimana. Bahkan sebuah poto Donghae yang telanjang bulat hasil editan Eunhyuk yang dijadikannya wallpaper disalah satu laptop milik Eunhyuk pun Yunho pernah melihatnya.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika ketiga sahabatnya ini bisa sampai seperti itu. Dirinya kini hanya bisa merahasiakan rahasia-rahasia itu karena Yunho belum siap dibunuh oleh sahabatnya sendiri lalu di mutilasi dan dibuang di Sungai Han. Ohh, sungguh sangat tidak elit bukan.

Bell tanda mereka harus kembali kedalam ruang kelas pun sudah terdengar diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Mereka bangkit menuju kelas mereka namun Changmin harus memisahkan diri karena kelas yang berbeda.

~.~

Jam pulang sudah dibunyikan sejak dua jam lalu. Yunho kini sudah duduk nyaman diMobil EVO hitam miliknya. Dia hanya duduk sendiri tidak ada Changmin karena anak itu memutuskan untuk keapartemen milik Eunhyuk. Yunho menghela nafas berat dia masih ingat ucapan ayahnya tadi malam yang sangat menginginkan seorang untuk mendampingi Yunho dan hanya diberi waktu 6 bulan jika tidak dirinya harus menikahi wanita pilihan appanya Hwang Tiffany. Perempuan baik namun Yunho tidak mencintainnya.

"Mungkin aku perlu refreshing untuk ini..!"

Yunho memacu mobilnya dengan cepat menuju apartemennya.

~.~

Yunho sudah ada dihalaman parkir apartemennya. Dia masuk menuju kedalam apartemennya lalu menaiki lift untuk sampai kelantai dimana apartemennya berada. Dia menyandarkan dirinya didinding kaca lift apartemennya. Sebelum matanya fokus pada sesuatu benda seperti brosur dia mengambilnya lalu mentap serius pada selembar kertas tersebut.

"Gunung Hallasan ..?" Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Gunung yang menjadi nomor satu untuk para travelling dikorea selatan seperti Yunho.

"Mungkin aku perlu mencobanya ..!"

Yunho tersenyum kecil. Dia segera menuju kamar apartemennya.

~.~

"Hyung cepat aku sudah tidak tahan, cepat keluarkan punyamu !"

Changmin memasang wajah memelas pada Yoochun yang sedang memasang wajah smirknya.

"Aniyya, aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan ini ..!"

"Hyung, kau janji setelah puas dengan ini kau akan bergantian denganku .."

Eunhyuk menatap malas pada Yoochun dan Changmin yang sedang rebutan untuk memutar Kaset-kaset game yang baru dibeli mereka tadi dimall setelah pulang sekolah.

"Yakk !"

Yoochun maupun Changmin langsung terdiam. Eunhyuk hanya menatap datar kedua orang yang sedang menatapnya kini.

"Apa kalian tidak memikirkan kondisi Yunho hyung ?"

Yoochun langsung mengepause gamenya lalu menatap pun begitu dia lalu meletakkan semua game yang dari tadi ingin dia mainkan.

"Sepertinya appa Jung tidak ada toleransi tentang pernikahan Yunho hyung …"

Changmin menatap sendu pada Eunhyuk yang sedang ada didepannya.

"Itulah masalahnya, Minnie ! Appa Jung tetap bersikeras kalau tidak Yunho hyung akan dijodohkan sama siapa wanita yang waktu itu kita temui ..?"

"Tiffany nunna ..!"

"Yah itu benar .."

"Sebenarnya Tiffany itu wanita yang baik, namun masalahnya Yunho tidak mencintai wanita itu.."

Yoochun beranjak mematikan gamenya. Lalu menatap datar kedua sahabatnya yang berada didepannya.

"Yah, kita tetap harus mendukung apapun keputusan Yunho hyung .."

"Ne Chunnie hyung ! itu memang yang harus kita lakukan.."

Changmin, Yoochun, maupun Eunhyuk hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Pikiran mereka yang sekarang sedang tidak bisa dikontrol oleh pikiran-pikiran aneh yang melintas diotak mereka.

"Arra sudahlah ..! Yoochun hyung mana DVD yang kau tawarkan tadi pagi aku penasaran ?"

Yoochun menatap Changmin yang sedang berpuppy eyes melihatnya.

"Tapi kau sudah dilarang Yunho hyung, Changminnie !"

"Aniyya, hyukkie hyung ..! Yunho hyung sedang tidak ada disini, ayolah hyung jebbal .."

"Arraseo baiklah, ayo Chunnie hyung cepat aku sudah tidak sabar .."

Yoochun tersenyum lalu beranjak ke sebuah tempat yang sangat tak asing dimata Eunhyuk maupun Changmin yaitu tempat khusus DVD Yadong koleksi Yoochun.

~.~

Pagi sudah datang. Matahari juga berbagai jenis burung sudah tampak dan memenuhi seluruh ruang diatas langit. Termasuk pria tinggi yang kini sedang berjalan lunglai menuju apartemennya untuk membersihkan dirinya juga mengganti baju sekolahnya. Changmin berjalan pelan menuju aprtemennya dilantai 17.

"Changminn .."

Sebelum sampai dilorong menuuju kamarnya. Changmin menoleh kearah samping dan menemukkan dua orang pria yang sangat dikenalnya Siwon juga kekasihnya Yesung. Dia tidak fokus pada Siwon yang baru saja memanggilnya namun pada kekasihnya Yesung. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Yesung hari ini kenapa jalannya seperti seorang yang baru saja NC-an.

"Omo !" Changmin lalu membelalakan matanya menatap Yesung yang sangat kesulitan dalam berjalan.

"Ini untukmu .."

Changmin menatap heran pada sebuah amplop kecil berwarna putih yang bertuliskan namanya yang disodorkan Siwon.

"Mwoyya ..?"

"Ini titipan Yunho hyung untukmu, dia menitipkannya padaku kemarin sore .."

"Yunho hyung .."

"Ne, ya sudah aku harus kuliah Changmin ! sampai ketemu lagi .."

Siwon berbalik sambil memapah kekasihnya yang sulit berjalan itu.

"Mereka pasti melakukannya lebih dari 3 ronde, tega sekali Siwon hyung pada kekasihnya ..!"

"Kyunnie kapan aku bisa melakukan 'itu' padamu, aku ingin sekali.." gumam Changmin.

Changmin menghela nafas pelan. Lalu menatap amplop putih yang berada ditangan kirinya.

~.~

"Tiga hari !"

Eunhyuk menatap selembar kertas yang ada ditangannya. Lalu menatap dua orang sahabatnya yang berada didepannya.

"Ne hyung, Yunho hyung tidak akan masuk sekolah untuk tiga hari kedepan.."

"Tapi dia kemana, Minnie ?"

"Aniyya, dia tidak menjelaskan dia kemana kan di surat yang hyung sedang pegang itu.."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan.

"Sudahlah hyuk ! Yunho hyung mungkin sekarang perlu sendiri .."

Yoochun,Changmin, maupun Eunhyuk hanya bisa terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing seolah mencari sebuah jawaban yang tepat untuk mnegkondiskan keadaan .

"Mian.."

Yoochun,Changmin, dan Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka pun tersadar ketika sebuah suara yang memotong semua pikiran mereka tentang Yunho. Dan suara itu sepertinya Changmin sangat mengenalnya. YooChangHyuk memandang kearah suara dan menemukan 3 makhluk maha indah didepan mata mereka.

"Apa kami boleh duduk disini, tempat lain sudah penuh !"

~.~

"To Be Continued or Fine ?"

Anyeonghaseo *keluardaribotol*.

Reader mianhae jeongmal mianhae bener-bener ngak bisa update kilat u,u *masukjurang* . tapi terima kasih buat review. Ichie bener-bener seneng ada yang review . ini chap 2 semoga suka. Buat hopenya lain kali Ichie lanjutin oke . Kalo mau update cepet kalian bisa hubungi twitter ichie yooo :D

OK deh Ichie tunggu R.E.V.I.E.W-nya bow bareng G-Drogon xD


End file.
